Christmas Tree
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Naruto's not sure... does dating your friend entitle you to not give him a christmas present anymore lest the relationship hasn't progressed that far? Is there even a stage for that? He hopes not. Implied SasuNaru Short and sweet christmas one shot


**Christmas Tree**

Naruto frowned from his spot on the living room couch as he eyed the contents under his and Sasuke's Christmas tree. There were gifts to family and friends – big and small – to Sakura and Kiba and Gaara and Ino. There was at least one from him and one from Sasuke for each of the special people in their lives… but none for himself. Yeah, he knew he'd get gifts from his friends, but what bugged him was that there wasn't a gift under the tree for him from Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke didn't have a gift under the tree from Naruto – but that was because the blonde was too afraid Sasuke would say something to him if he put something there. He bought a gift – one that he spent hours picking out… but, he and Sasuke hadn't talked about what kind of gifts to give one another this year – gag or expensive – or if they were even exchanging gifts at all this year.

Normally, this kind've thing wouldn't deter him – but now… he and Sasuke (as of last year) were in a relationship and the blonde wasn't sure what to expect from the Uchiha… no, HIS Uchiha. Maybe they weren't exchanging gifts, because them finally getting together was gift enough… so he didn't want to give one to Sasuke and make him feel awkward for not returning the gesture. It was all so confusing. As far as he knew, Sasuke hadn't gotten him anything – the fact that there wasn't a box with his name on it hint enough. Naruto's frown deepened as he sighed heavily and turned away from the tree, he might be greedy, but he had been looking forward to getting a gift from Sasuke this year.

"I told you it wouldn't be big enough."

Huh?

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke towering over him, leaning over the back of the couch so he could stare him in the face – his long bangs tickling Naruto's nose.

"What's not big enough?" Naruto questioned, scrunching his nose to avoid the stray onyx strands. Sasuke chuckled and turned his head to the side, motioning to the very tree Naruto had been staring so intensely at just moments before.

"I saw you looking at all the presents. I told you when we bought it that all the presents wouldn't fit but you insisted that they would since it was the same size tree you bought every year, and you wouldn't listen to me telling you that their would be twice as many gifts since we'd be sharing a tree."

Naruto pouted. He remembered that day clearly. Sasuke had been such a brat, complaining that they should get a tree twice as large but Naruto's argument had been that that size tree always worked for him. But no, Sasuke had to go all mathlete on him and spew shit about twice the amount of presents not fitting under the tree. Naruto knew he was alright, but he didn't want to admit it so he played the: it-costs-too-much-money-card. Not that Sasuke cared, because he was rich and he could afford it.

"You're the one who refused to buy two trees." Naruto vouched, bringing his arms up and around Sasuke neck so he could pull the Uchiha forward and nuzzle his neck.

"Mmhm - that's right, but do you remember what I told you after you suggested such a stupid thing?"

Of course Naruto remembered, he felt like a huge idiot after Sasuke said it.

"Nope, not at all."

Sasuke chuckled, "I think you do."

"I think you thought wrong."

"Really? Then does 'Two trees would cost even more than a big tree.' ring a bell?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out, curse the Uchiha's good memory, and curse his mathlete skills for being able to figure out that his big tree would be cheaper than two of Naruto's medium sized ones.

"I don't think it doe-oof!" Naruto replied, only for the Uchiha to use his ninja skills over the side of the couch and topple on top of the unsuspecting blonde.

"Shall I remind you then," Sasuke questioned, his hand drifting to Naruto's zipper, "What you did to make me agree to getting such a tiny tree?"

~Light **me** up **put** me **on** top **lets** fa**la**la**la**la**la**la**la**la~

"Dude, just put the gift under the tree already. He's not going to throw a fit just because you got him a gift; if anything it'll make him feel guilty for not getting you one himself." Kiba barked, patting Naruto heavily on the back in what Naruto assumed to be a "comforting manner".

"But Kiba~ if I do that, then he'll feel obligated to get me something when he originally hadn't planned to! That'll put him under stress, and what if we haven't gotten THERE yet? It'd be awkward!"

"What the hell is this 'there' you're talking 'bout? You give all your friends gifts. Just because you're dating the guy doesn't mean you stop giving him gifts when you were giving him gifts when you were just friends. There's no stage in relationships that tells you when it's okay to give your boyfriend a Christmas present. You're s'possed to give everyone close to you something, 'specially if you're dating 'em."

Naruto eyed the Inuzuka suspiciously, debating on whether he should believe him or not. To believe or not to believe… it was a harder decision to make then he thought it would be.

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll give him the gift but I won't put it under the tree til after he goes to sleep on Christmas Eve." Naruto pouted, his mind's eye wandering off to what Sasuke's reaction might be. Kiba smiled a toothy grin.

"Good, you won't regret trusting me either!"

Somehow, Naruto seriously doubted that.

The **only** place **you'l**l wanna **be** is **underneath** my **Christmas** tree

Naruto was nervous; that much was obvious as he snuck out of his and Sasuke's warm bed and rearranged his pillows under the covers lest the Uchiha woke up whilst Naruto was gone.

There really was no need for all the theatrics; after all, all he was doing was putting Sasuke present under the Christmas tree. Still, he couldn't help it – Sasuke's reaction to him getting him a gift meant a lot to him.

Sasuke's hard wood floor felt cold to Naruto's bare feet and seemed to squeak with every step he took as he made his way to the living room and to the tree.

Slowly, as if that made the act quieter – Naruto kneeled in front of the tree and began removing presents so he could stuff Sasuke's as far back as he possibly could.

Then, the unthinkable happened – just as Naruto was putting the last gift back – Sasuke came out of the bedroom and began walking towards him.

'Shit!' Naruto thought as he scrambled to find a hiding spot, 'Did he notice I was gone?!'

Though that didn't seem to be the case Naruto noted, as he watched Sasuke make a bee-line for the tree and kneel where Naruto had sat just moments before.

'Oh no! He's seeing if I was there by checking if the floors warm!' He thought frantically, but he knew that wasn't it. Not when he noticed the beautifully wrapped gift in Sasuke's hands as the Uchiha struggled to place the gift in the back of the tree without displacing all the others.

"… maybe I should move all the others first." Sasuke mumbled almost inaudibly.

'Is that… Is that for me?' Naruto thought - debating on if he should reveal himself or not. He didn't want to admit giving Sasuke a gift, if the one in the Uchiha's hands wasn't for himself.

"The things I do for you dobe." Sasuke muttered before removing the first gift. Naruto grinned to himself – Sasuke had gotten him something after all. Not being able to contain his joy, Naruto quickly jumped up and launched himself at Sasuke with a cry of the Uchiha's name.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed - eyes wide as he tried frantically to hide the gift behind his back.

"Oh Sasuke, were such idiots!" Naruto exclaimed joyously as he knocked the present from Sasuke's hand and proceeded to litter kisses along his bare chest. He really didn't care much as to what the gift was, because really – it's the thought that counts, "I can't believe we both got each other something and then tried to hide it!"

Getting over his shock, Sasuke embraced Naruto before grabbing the blonde's chin and meshing their lips together. Why had he hid the gift anyway? Sasuke didn't know, but now that he thought about it, it was pretty idiotic. Oh well, at least they got to be idiots together.

Sasuke smirked, before rolling over and reversing their positions – pinning Naruto between his legs in the process.

"Shall we celebrate this joyous occasion then?" Sasuke questioned as he slipped his hands underneath his dobe's pajama top.

"Sa-Sasuke, we are not having sex here. What if we break something, or – or get something… dirty?" Naruto questioned, biting his lips nervously.

"It's fine." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck, his hands venturing into Naruto's pants, "So long as we don't get anything on the gifts."

~Owari~


End file.
